Eyewear is relatively expensive and for many wearer's a necessity for adequate sight. A problem for many with eyewear is the risk that their glasses will fall off. A fall onto a hard surface may permanently damage lenses. A fall into foliage or bodies of water may result in a complete loss of the eyewear, which will tend to sink. They are difficult to see, especially when submerged in water. Eyewear is frequently lost from boats, piers and docks after they fall into the water. Children's prescription eyeglasses and sunglasses are particularly susceptible to being lost in the water as children are often less conscientious then adults. The expense and inconvenience of replacing eyewear whether they are for adults or children may be considerable, both for corrective prescription and nonprescription versions.
Sunglasses and tinted eyewear are frequently worn by folks who engage in outdoor activities. Often, these activities are conducted in hot or cold weather. Unfortunately, however, the eyewear does nothing to provide thermal conditioning.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.